1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for checking an isolation valve of a braking system of a vehicle. The invention further relates to a monitoring apparatus for an isolation valve of a braking system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2011 005 822 A1 describes braking systems and methods for operating the braking systems. The braking systems encompass a decouplable brake circuit that is connected via an isolation valve to a brake master cylinder of the respective braking system.